User talk:Mrmn1
Welcome + Using OCs Hey, welcome to the Wiki! I was just looking over your Call of Duty: Black Ops IV Page, and I was wondering if I could use your original Character, Agent 12, in my upcoming Crossover Game? It's just he sound like a cool character and I thought maybe I could use him in my Series? 15:19, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Thanks :). 22:29, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Template:BO4 Mrmn - Map, Template:BO4 Mrmn - Perk, Template:BO4 Mrmn - Specialist Here are the bases, just fill 'em in! :D - mirai moon - 11:56, January 9, 2016 (UTC) My Crossover Games Hey, Mrmn1. So, I've made a new Game on this Wiki called War Of Heroes: Multiversal Warfare. If you haven't seen the War Of Heroes Games, they're all Crossovers between Terminator, Telltale's Walking Dead and Call of Duty. You might want to check out Multiversal Warfare, and tell me what you think! Also, have you ever seen Terminator or played The Walking Dead? 16:14, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Just asking for your thoughts on the new game War Of Heroes: Multiversal Warfare. I ask for feedback from a few others (such as Potterfan1997) to see what can be improved and what are the best parts. I can see you're new to the Wiki too, so you don't have to go through every Game to see that if you don't want to :). 19:37, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Thanks! So, have you ever seen a Terminator Film or played Walking Dead (TellTale Games)? 15:41, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Why did you respond to the IP's messages on my talk page? - mirai moon - 13:05, January 27, 2016 (UTC) I don't know why you're replying to me. I didn't ask you about The Walking Dead or Terminator! - mirai moon - 14:47, January 28, 2016 (UTC) One of the Best Crossovers Hey, Mrmn1. So, I've made several new Crossover games (as you probably know), but I need to ask you something: What do you think of probably my best Crossover, War Of Heroes: Global Warfare? And what's your favorite part of it? 20:38, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Hey, Mrmn1! Sorry to bother you right now, but I was wondering if you could help me with a new Crossover Game? I was wondering if you could make a Teaser Poster for War Of Heroes: Multiversal Warfare using some kind of imaging software (like GIMP or SFM, stuff like that)? Could you help me with this? The Teaser Poster (in case you do decide to help out) should have Aidan Reese (an Image of him can be found on his character page) and Clementine from The Walking Dead: Season 2 (specifically Season 2). 20:07, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Sorry dude, but there's no way to do it. You can lock pages so only admins can edit them, or only registered users can edit them. No way to make it so only a single user can. - mirai moon - 20:42, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Hey, Uh... How good are you at editing images and making fan-made Posters for games? 20:40, June 10, 2016 (UTC) On this wiki, we have talk pages right? On a talk page, there's a button at the top. It should be blue with "Leave Message" written on it. If you click the small arrow to the right, it should drop-down to show a few other options, like "History". Clicking it will bring you to a page where you can see all of the editors of the page, with the most recent at the top. Hope this helps a bit? - mirai moon - 21:05, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Oh! That's what you meant! It shows IP addresses for users that are not signed in/do not have accounts. - mirai moon - 21:18, June 10, 2016 (UTC) All anonymous users have talk pages so you can respond to them. - mirai moon - 21:25, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Well, your, Uh... Average (no offense) skills might be alright to help if you want to :). I'm just an anon on the Wiki who makes Crossover games... Really dark and gritty Crossovers, which you would see if you read any of them (especially my newer ones). So, would you be willing to help me with these in terms of Posters for these Crossovr Games? 20:03, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Hey Mrmn1, I have a quick question for you: Are you familiar with the X-Men Franchise, as in the Comics or Movies? 18:52, June 20, 2016 (UTC) New Crossover Game!!! Good news, i have created a new game call "Cartoon Network Vs. Mortal Kombat ". Hey, Mrmn1. I have a quick question: Have you ever played the Campaign for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 before? If so, are you familiar with the characters Ozone (The New Order) and Scarecrow (Roads To Victory) from the Mission Loose Ends? 18:02, December 12, 2016 (UTC) Oh, that's alright... It's just 2 characters from Modern Warfare 2 are major characters in my Crossover Universe. They're actually the Villains, so what did you think of these Crossovers (which the latest update is to Terminator Kronos). What's your opinion on this game? 16:28, December 13, 2016 (UTC) Uh, what did you mean when you said 'too much can't follow'? 18:14, December 14, 2016 (UTC) Fair point, I do have about 200 on this Wiki (maybe a little more), so... I understand if you can't keep track of them all. 18:52, December 15, 2016 (UTC) Newlest game of this wikia Hey Mrmn1 guess what, i made a new game call Street Fighter vs. Jetix World , should be ready for newlest gameplay like Street Fighter V and i should be edit later. Special game There is the fighting game call Mortal Kombat Vs Nintendo Universe . sure, which one Mirai Moon 15:17, September 27, 2017 (UTC)